I love my brother, I hate my tutor!
by sleepingempress
Summary: The Uchiha were known for their genius. The thirteen year old Sasuke looks up to Itachi, his older brother and role model. He's preparing to take the university entrance exams and his parents got him an unreliable tutor for help. Sasuke's world turns upside down in one night because of an unexpected visit. AU, KakashixItachi, Sasuke POV,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: boy x boy**

**Rated M for lemon in following chapters**

**A/N: This is for sweetieangel who requested an AU Kakashi x Itachi with special participation of Sasuke. Not sure how this turns out (I'm a beginner with KakaIta) but here it goes! **

**-=oOo=-**

Sasuke stands near the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil. It was ramen night tonight.

His mother had prepared an assortment of packed meals before she left. It was only the third day but Sasuke had managed to clear out all the containers in the refrigerator. His father gave him money though, but he had spent most of it on videogames so he had to survive for two more days with the little money he had. He could always ask for more – they weren't actually dirt poor – but his mother might fly back home when she learns of this.

His parents had gone to a convention overseas. They insisted that Sasuke stay at his aunt's house for the five days but Sasuke refused. He'd rather stay in the house alone and study. The entrance exams were one month away and he can't waste any time. Thinking about it, his tutor should be here any minute now.

"Che." Sasuke scoffs as soon as he saw the message.

_From: Baka-sensei_

_Message: I'll be late. A helicopter crashed on the road. Sorry._

His excuses were getting lamer and lamer every week. Last time, Kakashi was late because he had to help change the tires of the prime minister's car that broke down on the road. The week before that, Kakashi helped a woman give birth on the train he was riding. How does Kakashi expect him to believe such blatant lies?

With a growing irritation, Sasuke puts the noodles in the pot. He usually had dinner while Kakashi looked over his problem sets. When he'd finish, Kakashi would then give his assessment and they work on more problem sets together.

"That unprofessional jerk." Sasuke now waits by the burner. He'd be staying up late today because of Kakashi's punctuality issues. He'd have to ask his parents for a new tutor when they come back. They say Kakashi was the best in the industry but Sasuke couldn't care less. Don't they know that Kakashi reads porn while he waits for Sasuke to finish his mock tests? Where did they get this college drop out? Kakashi's a liar and an impostor if you ask him.

Just when the noodles were about to cook, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Sasuke put down the cooking spoon angrily. Kakashi was lying after all. If a helicopter really did crash, he'd be here much later in the night. The lying bastard.

Sasuke stomps to the door and slams it open. His eyes widened when he saw it wasn't his sensei.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi smiles broadly as soon as he sees him. His brother then playfully scruffs his hair before hugging him snugly. "How's my baby brother?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Please stop it with your baby names. I'm thirteen now." Nonetheless, Sasuke melts in his brother's over-sized fur coat. He admits he enjoys the hugs from Itachi. Rarely does his brother show affection to other people but with him, Itachi is always very warm.

"Still a child in my eyes." Itachi hangs his coat on the stand and proceeds to the kitchen right away.

"Che." Sasuke follows after him with a scowl. "And that makes you an adult?" Sasuke sulks on the dining table. Itachi was five years older than him. However, when Itachi was thirteen he had already graduated college and was on his way to get a doctorate degree. The man was very mature for his age and was hailed a genius.

"I'm not the one taking an entrance exam now, am I?" Itachi tells him with his back turned. He spoke in a soft manner but the words were pretty condescending. As much as Sasuke admired his genius brother, he couldn't help but be envious. One day, he'll not only catch up to Itachi but surpass him. He's the sole reason Sasuke was trying so hard right now.

Which reminds Sasuke, where is that goddammed tutor?!

"You didn't come here just to mock me, or did you?" Sasuke almost shouts. Itachi had an apartment near the science center he was currently working with. Will Itachi be leaving again or staying the night?

"Instant ramen again? Good thing I stopped by the market." Itachi appears from the kitchen wearing his mother's fluffy pink apron. Lo and behold, the genius can also cook! Great, now Sasuke has to start getting cooking lessons. "Dad said you were home alone so I decided to stay until they come back." Itachi added to answer his question.

"Really?" Sasuke regretted having to sound so excited. This is perfect! He could ask Itachi to teach him stuff while he was here. Itachi was always so greedy, refusing to help him because of his work. But if he was staying over, Itachi had no excuse not to teach him.

"You bet." Itachi answered again, humming while he chopped an assortment of vegetables. "Why don't you freshen up while I make dinner? This may take a while."

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke stood up his chair with renewed enthusiasm. He ran upstairs and hopped on the bath. After a few minutes of relaxing in the warm, soapy water, he could hear Itachi shouting from downstairs.

"Sasuke, were you expecting anyone?" Itachi's worried voice echoed in the house.

"Oh snap!" Sasuke slipped down the tub. He almost forgot about the tutor. "That's my tutor!" he shouted back, hurrying to finish his bath to get dressed.

"Are you sure? It's a red Volvo parking on the driveway." Itachi's asked him again.

Red Volvo? Where in the world did he get that? Was Kakashi a thief too? OH MY GOD!

After five minutes, Sasuke rushes down, practically skipping the last three steps of the stairs. Now that Itachi was here, he can get rid of the lying thief.

What greets him is an odd scene in the living room.

"I can just pick up the problem sets that Sasuke finished and continue some other time." Kakashi shyly accepted the tea that Itachi was serving him. "I'm awfully late. Traffic was heavy."

"Oh yes, I heard it on the news." Itachi sat on the chair in front of Kakashi. "There was a helicopter crash?"

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. So Kakashi was telling the truth?! Sasuke didn't announce his presence right way and just observed them make small talk. They were talking about the road conditions but the topic shifted to their hairstyles by a series of odd questions.

"I'm always busy at work. Oftentimes I forget these things." Itachi chuckles, referring to the long black strands that grew on top of his head.

"It suits you though." Kakashi smiles back.

"Thank you and yours as well. You were born with that hair color?" Itachi inquires, intrigued by Kakashi's silver hair.

"Yes, genetically, from my father side." Kakashi explains. "It's what inspired me to the sciences. Even now I still look for the answers. It naturally stays up that way since I was little."

"Really?" Shock was written all over Itachi's face. "You don't use hair products?"

THIS is the weirdest conversation Sasuke has ever heard. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he coughed to broadcast his arrival. However, the two were so deeply engrossed in the conversation that they didn't notice Sasuke at all.

"AHEM!" Sasuke faked a loud cough. It didn't fail to get their attention this time.

"Good evening Sasuke." Kakashi was first to greet him. "Sorry I'm late. I'll just get your homework tonight and we'll discuss it some other time. Aren't you glad?"

"Okay." Sasuke didn't even try to hide his glee. Kakashi always had the impression that he disliked studying. It never occurred to Kakashi that his student really disliked _him_. Sasuke quickly ran to the study, shoving his homework in an envelope. When he got back to the living room he was shocked for the second time that night.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I made extra servings." Itachi was inviting Kakashi for a meal. "You should wait until they clear the main roads. Otherwise you'll get stuck in traffic again."

"I see you are the chef tonight." Kakashi eyes the pink apron that Itachi was wearing. "I guess I could stay for a bite or tw-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouts all of a sudden. What the hell was that look for? He didn't notice it till now but those porn books were a clear indication. His teacher was not just a liar and impostor. He's a freaking pervert too!

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Itachi comes running towards him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, just…" Sasuke blushes, embarrassed by his loud behaviour. Itachi had that big brother worried and confused look that always disarmed Sasuke. "Nothing." He sighed.

Within the same minute, Sasuke finds himself seated in the dining table. It was a square table and he was in his usual spot. Itachi was seating on his left side and Kakashi on his right. He has a feeling that he shouldn't have let them sit face to face because he was being ignored again.

"Linguine with Clam Sauce." Itachi introduces the dish once he set the plate down the table.

"This is delicious!" Kakashi compliments after a bite. He turns to Sasuke and smiles. "You didn't tell me you had a chef for a brother, Sasuke."

Well, he and Kakashi didn't really talk that much during their tutoring sessions. Actually, Sasuke always had to fight for the man's attention. He spoke in such a lazy, disinterested way that drove Sasuke insane. It was like Kakashi didn't like to be there and was forcing himself the whole time.

"ACTUALLY," Sasuke almost shouted as soon as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta. "Itachi is a distinguished nuclear physicist. At his young age, he's recognized worldwide and has won an award for his works." Top that you impostor!

Sasuke smiled as a clam seemed to have stuck on his tutor's throat.

"The same Itachi that worked with Orochimaru-sensei on Alpha Decay and Nuclear Fission?" Kakashi asked after drinking half a glass of water.

"You are familiar with Orochimaru-sensei?" It was Itachi's turn to have clam stuck in his throat. "This is a surprise." Itachi turned to Sasuke with wide eyes.

It seems like the two haven't made self-introductions yet but WHAT THE HELL? They have a connection? Sasuke was flabbergasted. That's seriously disturbing.

"Obito was not kidding when he said you were young." Kakashi finished his glass of water.

"You know Obito?" Sasuke tried to recall when Kakashi had met their cousin. His mother and father were the only ones in the house during Kakashi's visits. When did they meet?

"From the university – he's under my team. He was always telling me that his cousin is a better child prodigy than me." Kakashi laughed as he recalled. "Didn't you know?" He raised an eyebrow to Sasuke. "He was the one who suggested to your parents that I be your tutor."

Sasuke has lost his appetite now. He is so going to kill Obito when he sees him.

"I always tell your parents because they keep insisting on paying me." Kakashi explained. "Obito put a good word for me in the Uchiha Foundation. I'm able to continue my research because of your family's support."

"Obito was under you?" Itachi was curious about something. "You led a team?"

"Ah, yes. Up to now he always complains why he has to work under a twenty-two year old kid. I might not look it but I'm a professor." Kakashi's eyes disappeared under his modest smile. "I believe you've also worked with Minato-sensei?" He turned to Itachi once more.

"Minato-sensei? Might you be the famous Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi almost left his seat when he realized. "The science community's jack of all trades?"

"Yours truly." Kakashi kept his modest smile. "The title is an exaggeration of course. I am familiar with many fields but only an expert at few."

Sasuke soon finds scientific words being thrown all over the place. There were also names being mentioned – professor A, professor B, sensei this, sensei that. Here and there were names of countries, hospitals, universities and such. At one point, Sasuke caught a name of a restaurant and that was when he decided to choke on a clam.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked while handing him a glass of water.

"I'm fine." His little commercial broke the trance the two were in. Sasuke can't believe that these two were actually enjoying themselves. Ignoring him on top of everything!

"Ready for dessert?" Itachi asked Sasuke excitedly, ruffling his hair as he stood from his seat. "I bought your favourite velvet cake…"

While Itachi was rambling about his adventures to the pastry shop, Sasuke noticed that Kakashi took out his phone. It was the big screen, expensive ones. "Che." Sasuke said under his breath. He didn't know his tutor was a big shot. Sasuke could see him browsing his messages and emails. Then Kakashi was adding a new contact:

Name: Uchiha_Itachi

Sasuke frowned. He was going to ask for Itachi's number. Then what? The two young, accomplished, mature-for-their-age geniuses would hang out and be all BFF with each other? They could talk about their science day and night and forever. Itachi was already spending less time with him and now his tutor would steal his brother's time too?

That was when it hit Sasuke. What if the pervert tutor he hates was planning on hitting on the brother he dearly loves?

Sasuke grits his teeth.

NOT on his watch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! That's a cool phone that you have there! It's so big!" Sasuke leans towards the table to look closely at the gadget. His voice sounds so fake even in his own ears but if he acts like nothing's out of place, he could get away with it. He pretends to have just seen what Kakashi was doing. "OH! Do you want to know Itachi's number?" Before his tutor could even give a response, Sasuke was already dictating Itachi's extension at the science center.

"Why, thank you Sasuke." Kakashi gives him a crooked smile. "I _was_ going to ask for permission first but I guess it's okay."

Sasuke smiles triumphantly as Kakashi pockets the phone. Good luck trying to get through that extension number. Even Sasuke can't contact his brother that way. Itachi was always on the lab and never in the office so operation Get Away From My Brother is a success.

Itachi comes back from the kitchen with a tray of cake slices. "You can take the biggest slice." Itachi winks at his cute baby brother.

"I hope you won't mind." Kakashi says when Itachi served him cake. "Can I call you sometime regarding that complex particle detection system at the facility?"

Sasuke saw Itachi's hands reach for something in his pocket. Sasuke was too slow to counter it.

"Not at all." Itachi hands Kakashi his calling card. "The fastest way to reach me is by the number at the bottom. It's my persona- ouch!"

Sasuke kicked his brother's legs under the table. "Sorry, it just twitched…" he mumbled. Why did Itachi have to do that? What were all his efforts for? He achieved nothing except praise Kakashi's phone. Damn you Kakashi!

Kakashi wordlessly pulls out a calling card and he and Itachi exchanged numbers. "I doubt that you'll need my help but if you do, I'd be glad to be of assistance."

"Actually, I have so many on-going projects; I'll need all the help I can get." Itachi admitted.

"He's just being MODEST!" Sasuke shoves a spoonful of cake on Itachi's mouth to keep him from saying more. He turned to Kakashi and gave him a half-smile. "He's a genius after all; he can handle everything by himself!"

Itachi coughs. "I could do that Sasuke, but I will finish faster with some help." He reaches for his glass of water. Sasuke gave him such a big spoonful of cake. "Now that reminds me… I have a dormant thesis on vacuum technology. I wouldn't mind sharing the copyright."

SHUT UP ITACHI! JUST SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Sasuke felt like witnessing a building demolition. He can't do anything. He can't stop from this happening. Everything is crumbling down now.

"Oh, can I see?" Kakashi seemed interested.

"I think I have a copy of it in the study." Itachi chomps on the last bit of cake in his plate. "We can check after dinner.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Sasuke shook his head violently. He said no five times in one second. Absolutely not. Sasuke will not see Itachi self-destruct this way. He must do damage control and fast. "I think I saw a…um…a snake! There's a snake in the study so you can't go in there. "

"We have a snake in the study?" Itachi blinks three times. "Are you sure it's still in the study?"

"Ah, yeah…" Sasuke could feel his ears burning red. He never was an expert in lying. "I heard him slithering in the bookshelf so I locked him in there…?" Sasuke's explanation came out like a question. "I think it's just my imagination but I still think we better not go in there."

"I guess I should call for an exterminator to make sure." Itachi heaves a sigh of relief.

Sasuke also breathes a sigh of relief. He may have gone overboard with the snake, but THAT was positively brilliant. Kakashi is not stealing quality time with Itachi tonight and never EVER.

"I think I have another copy in my room." Itachi calls Kakashi's attention. "I also have white boards in there that we can use."

WHERE. DID. THAT. COME. FROM?

Sasuke couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Itachi, come on man… Seriously? Are you inviting this pervert tutor in your bedroom? Hellooo? There's a bed in the bedroom! Good grief!

Sasuke's defeat was further shoved in his face when he saw how Kakashi smiled. You won't notice it from the front, but Sasuke could clearly see the smile forming when Kakashi put the last spoonful of cake in his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't blame his tutor for admiring his brother. Itachi surely doesn't come out as a playboy type but he was classy. He has a pretty face and that hair that he forgets to cut was shining so bright he could be casted in a shampoo commercial or something. Most people don't notice him because his face is emotionless when he's serious. God knows, Itachi is serious all the time. Except for when Sasuke was around.

OH SHOOT. This was his fault now?

That can't be true. This is all Kakashi's fault. That damn liar, impostor, thief, pervert of a bastard's fault! With that pervert mind of his, Kakashi could twist everything in his own perverted version - Itachi inviting him to bed or something - but that's not the case! He might think that Itachi was interested in him. Well, Kakashi does look impressive – with that tight black turtle neck hugging his body and highlighting his muscles and curves. Itachi was only curious about his stupid silver hair that kept sticking out. Yeah it looks sorta cool but fuck, that's not the point!

Itachi may be a genius but since he's so busy at work, he never had time for relationships. What the hell does the man know about social cues and signals and stuff? Obviously NOTHING! Sasuke clearly has the advantage in that department. He bought and played all editions of THE SIMS to know that woohoo was done in the bed with the hearts on it. And by golly, even two men can do it!

"Kakashi-sensei isn't it getting late? Aren't you tired? Shouldn't you be going home?" Sasuke asks in one breath. That was the way to get ideas implanted. Oh please, JUST take the bait. "You can look at it some other time, when your brain is all rested and all. You think better once you get proper sleep."

Kakashi laughs. "My, my, you are right." He agrees. "But don't worry, I'm not way past my bed time yet. In the past I actually worked for three days straight with minimal rest. Besides, the traffic will not improve anytime soon."

Oh no Kakashi! You did not just go there! Stop feeding your ideas to Itachi because the man might invite you to stay in the guest room! Not today Kakashi, never in this lifetime!

"Coffee then?" Itachi clears out the table and disappears to the kitchen again.

"Doesn't he need help with the dishes?" Kakashi cranes his neck to look at Itachi's disappearing figure.

"I'LL DO IT!" Sasuke screams. Kakashi is not going to be all domestic with Itachi. Argh! His tutor can be so infuriating! PLEASE JUST GO HOME AND LEAVE US ALONE!

"Thanks, Sasuke." Itachi passes his apron to his brother. He also grabs two yellow gloves and hands them to the volunteer.

"Would you like to see the thesis while the coffee's brewing, Kakashi-sensei?" Itachi called Kakashi's attention.

"No formalities, please." Kakashi smiled back. "Unless you really want to, Itachi-sensei."

"Just Itachi would be fine," Itachi led the way to his room. "Kakashi."

Sasuke stands there stupid wearing a pink apron and yellow gloves. What in the world just happened? They're dropping formalities now? This CANNOT be happening! On top of it all, he volunteered to wash the dishes, so who's going to guard his brother from the dangerous predator? Of course he prevented them from doing the dishes together but now it's like jumping out the stove and in to the fiery depths of hell.

Sasuke did fast work of the dishes and basically flew his way upstairs. He was panting when he reached Itachi's room. It was shocking to see the doors were closed. OH MY GOD! Are they at it already?

Sasuke grabs the doorknob and turns it quickly. He held his breath as he heard a click. Thank goodness the door was not locked. He pushed it open slowly, preparing himself for what he was about to see.

Shockingly, the two men weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. Kakashi was sitting in Itachi's desk and had four books lain out in front of him. He had that disinterested face but he was so serious that Sasuke thinks he just might naturally look that way when he's working. Itachi also was on serious mode. His expression was blank, cold and almost scary. He had already filled one of the whiteboards with equations and was on to writing more in another one.

"Hey, are you done already?" Itachi's face changed when he saw Sasuke by the door. "I'll tell mom I'll buy her a dishwasher when she comes back. So it'll be easier for you."

"Okay…" Sasuke blindly agrees. He leaves the door open and steps inside the room. "Um…" he speaks up, both men had their backs turned from him. "I'm sleepy…" he announces. "Can I sleep in your bed, like old times?"

"Sure." Itachi turns around and smiles to him again. "We can't turn off the lights though."

"I sleep with the light on." Sasuke rushes to the cabinet to find fresh, clean bed cover and blankets. NICE! Now he can make sure that Kakashi doesn't try to do anything to Itachi. If he does, Sasuke can just smash the bedside lamp on the back of his head. And looks who's on the bed right now? This bed is for sleeping only. Period.

After changing the sheets, Sasuke hops on to bed and tries to feign sleep. Sasuke lifts his eyelids a bit and observes the two while they work. Kakashi was still reading; Sasuke could hear him turn the pages. Itachi was still writing; he could hear the marker squeak.

It went on for a long while. With his limited vision, Sasuke couldn't see the clock so he can't know for sure how many minutes have passed. He wanted to risk opening his eyes again but Itachi would most definitely suggest that he go back to his own room if he has trouble sleeping there.

"This is very good." Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice. There was a creak from the chair when he stood up.

"What do you think of this?" Itachi was pointing on to something in the whiteboard using the marker.

"We can do it this way -"

"That might work but don't forget -"

"This whole part doesn't feel right. Let me try this -"

"It doesn't go that way. It's not that simple -"

"Just look at it first. It might work if we add more -"

Sasuke was suppressing a smirk at this point. The two men were clearly arguing about something and their voices were rising. That means they weren't getting along! THANK THE HEAVENS! This is truly a divine intervention! The odds were against him but of course, two geniuses' opinions would clearly clash. They would be competing with each other in no time. Kakashi would be irritated with Itachi and his brother, the same. Seems like Sasuke had nothing to worry about any more.

"More would be troublesome later on -"

"Why don't we start from the beginning then -"

"We'd have to everything from scratch -"

"I don't see any other option… Ooops… I should lower my voice…"

Sasuke partially opens his eyes once again. Kakashi and Itachi were both standing in front of the whiteboard, apparently, talking about him.

"It's weird. He usually sleeps with the lights off."

"No, please, let me."

"His room is to the left."

After that Sasuke sees Kakashi's figure approaching him. He kneels beside the bed and swiftly lifts him up bridal style. Sasuke tries to stay as still as possible. He kept his eyes closed for the fear of being found out feigning sleep.

HOLY COW. How many feet was he off the ground? Just how tall is Kakashi? He never noticed.

With almost no difficultly, Kakashi carries him to the other room. Sasuke could smell Kakashi's perfume on his shirt. SHIT. The man smells good. He must have attracted so many girls with this scent. Kakashi must be so hot by now because Sasuke could just feel the heat coming off from his skin. This spells trouble.

What should he do now? He was being kicked out of Itachi's room. He can't just wake up and make another excuse. That would be borderline suicidal. DAMN that Kakashi! All he ever got to do was change the sheets for them! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

Kakashi manages to carry him with just one arm and let the other turn the knob. Since the light in the hallway illuminated the bed, Kakashi didn't bother switching the lights on and just laid him down the bed.

Sasuke thought that Kakashi was leaving but then he feels the man's hands caress his head softly. He opens the bedside lamp and adjusts the temperature of the air conditioning. He pulls out a blanket and covers Sasuke with it.

This is weird. It was nice of his tutor to do that. Could Kakashi be a nice person after all? Maybe he was just paranoid? Thinking about it, his tutor hasn't _done_ anything to Itachi that was worth despising.

"It's gonna get loud in there, better you sleep in here." With a last pat on his head, Kakashi walked away. Before closing the door, his tutor greets him goodnight. "Sleep well, Sasuke."

Get loud?

SAY WHAT?!

**-=oOo=-**

** A/N: I got two scenarios for next chap. One has lime. Who wants to see Sasuke get crazy next chapter? Now vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

WAS THAT A FREAKIN' DECLARATION OF WAR?

Why the hell would Kakashi talk to a sleeping boy then? He must have known Sasuke was awake and was mocking his attempts to ward him off. By saying they'll get loud, Sasuke can't help but think that Kakashi was planning for some things to go bump in the night. Oh Kakashi, such a sly pervert you are, like a wolf in sheep's clothing ready to pounce an innocent lamb.

Sasuke was quickly out of his covers, crouching stealthily by Itachi's bedroom door like those Special Forces ops in his video games.

"Mmmm… so hot..." Kakashi's lazy voice could be heard through the wood. "So good…"

The seduction in Kakashi's voice was so thick that Sasuke could feel goosebumps in his skin. He feels his stomach curling, tasting clams, pasta and cake making their way up his oesophagus. This gut-wrenching feeling confirms something was happening inside. Sasuke can't help but imagine Kakashi sitting on the chair with his pants down, Itachi's knees on the floor ready to…

OH SHIT.

Sasuke was about to kick the door open, yell GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!, when he got a whiff of the strong aroma seeping outside the door. "Arabica, slow drip." Itachi's voice came after. "Heated with a double boiler."

Sasuke's reflex was quick so he was able to stop his foot from hitting the door. It threw him off balance though and he landed on the floor with a soft thud. Thank goodness the hallway was carpeted otherwise the noise could be louder. With elbows hurting from the fall, Sasuke swiftly crawled back to his room just in case the two noticed.

"I'm so pathetic…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he pushed the door slightly peeking at the hallway again before coming out. Did he actually think about them in such a manner when Kakashi was only referring to coffee? Maybe he's the one with the problems? Could it be that something's wrong with him? He's imagining things now. Dirty, immoral things.

NO WAY.

This was all Kakashi's fault. No matter how good the coffee was, no one in the right mind would comment in such a seductive way. Kakashi was being a subtle freak, testing the waters and waiting for the right time to attack. If Sasuke lets himself get deterred by this, he might end up letting Kakashi get away with it.

Sasuke crawls back to Itachi's room, pressing his ears to the door.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi." There was worry in Itachi's voice. "Isn't this a bit… too fast?"

"But…" Kakashi sounds sad. "Don't you feel the connection? You must have noticed…"

"But I haven't done this before…" Itachi's voice was trailing. "Can we go… slower?"

"Don't worry." Sasuke could hear the smile in Kakashi's voice. "I can teach you-"

Sasuke was biting his lip so hard, just imagining what was happening behind that door. Could Kakashi be advancing towards Itachi, trapping him in between the white boards, pinning him with hands on his side, slowly eye-fucking the innocent lamb into submission?

"-a more efficient way to make the electrons go faster without them getting displaced in the atom."

Well, duh.

Of course, they're talking about science. They're loud too, Kakashi wasn't wrong about that. They argued about their science like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke stayed there for a few more minutes, eavesdropping on their conversation. It was driving him very crazy very fast, like a car on fifth gear with a full tank.

"We can do it on the table."

Periodic table, that is.

"...have a large hard-on collider."

They should speak slower because it's Hadron. H-A-D-R-O-N.

"I'm into bondage..."

Hydrogen bondage.

"How about we do 69?"

Degree Celsius. You know, the temperature.

SCREW THIS.

Sasuke messes up his own hair in frustration. He's not going to stick around here and go crazy with his own imagination. He needs a visual on the room pronto. Sasuke thinks about making a makeshift spycam he can slip under the door but that would take too much time (even for a self-proclaimed electrical genius). His only option is Itachi's balcony window. If he remembers correctly, the curtains were swept to the side, enough to give him a view.

Sasuke races into his own room. His balcony was nearest Itachi's since their rooms were beside each other. "Oh dear." Sasuke thinks twice about the balcony idea. Itachi's was twelve feet away from his. If he ever does fall from the second floor, his mother's garden _might_ save him. He could climb the Kenap tree though. The braches were extending to both his and Itachi's balconies so it was a convenient bridge.

"I love my brother, I love my brother…" Sasuke recites. He's about to do some crazy shit, going ninja all of a sudden, Mortal Kombat style and whatnot. But he loves Itachi too much to let him get hurt by his perverted tutor. With that thought in mind, he takes a deep breath before jumping out to the tree. Oddly, he was able to hold on to the branches with ease.

Well what do you know, with the proper amount of focus and balance, this was doable.

Sasuke sneaks to Itachi's balcony, landing on the floor with the softest of sounds. He creeps to the bottom edge of the window and just right then he hears a loud groan from inside. The sound made Sasuke's eyes automatically look inside and the next moment his eyes were wide as saucers.

THE HELL?! He was only gone for a minute and Kakashi was already taking his shirt off! WHAT A SLEEZEBAG!

"Ow, hot, hot." Kakashi wipes himself with his coffee stained shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Itachi was handing out a box of wet tissues. It looks like it was his fault for bumping into the guy. "We should wash that before it stains." He takes Kakashi's shirt. "Let me see if I have a shirt that could fit you." His brother takes a moment to glance at Kakashi and take note of his body size.

The moment that unfolded next would forever change Sasuke's life.

Itachi blushed.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother never blushed. He was the most white-faced, stone-cold human with expressions rivalling that of a mannequin. Could it be? His brother was…_attracted_…to his tutor?

Well, fuck.

SHIT JUST GOT REAL.

In a fraction of a second Itachi turned away and busied himself in the bathroom to remove the coffee stains. Sasuke looks at his shirtless tutor wiping coffee off himself. There was a surprised expression in his face as he looked at Itachi's reaction. His pupils were dilated. Did he find Itachi's blushing face…_cute_?

"This should do." Itachi hands him the shirt. His face was back to normal now but he avoided looking at Kakashi while he dressed.

"Thank you, I'll be borrowing this." Kakashi grabs the shirt from Itachi's hands. Sasuke didn't know if it was intentional, but his tutor's fingers lightly brushed Itachi's. "Well, I guess I should go. I overstayed."

"I wasn't mindful of the time." Itachi was now getting a rag to wipe the coffee on the floor. "We should continue this some other day. Sorry, I didn't know I was keeping you."

There! There it is! That flash of sadness when you're parting with a person you care about. WHAT WAS IT DOING ON ITACHI'S FACE? Images rush to Sasuke's mind and he sees the tragic ending of Itachi's first love. His brother was being thrown in the hard concrete road, rain soaking his body as Kakashi dumps him because he's just that kind of jerk.

"It's not a problem, I had a great time." Kakashi's smile was plastered in his face again. "I think we have the makings of a Nobel Prize. I know you're busy but when can I see you again?" Kakashi rushes in his question and waits for Itachi's reaction. His tutor seems amused. "To discuss this further?" he added.

"Hmm…" Itachi mentally recalls his schedule.

"Can you make time for me?" Kakashi takes a bold step towards Itachi when he didn't answer right away. "Can we see each other tomorrow?" He was closing the gap – close enough for Itachi to smell his perfume.

Was he trying to seduce Itachi in his perverted ways?!

Sasuke wastes no time and rushes back, jumping out the balcony and into the tree, inside his room then stomping his way out. When he reached Itachi's door, he literally kicked it open, storming inside in rage.

"YOU SNAKE!" Sasuke hissed; face turning red, smoke coming out of his ears.

Both men turned towards him in surprise. They were only a feet away and Sasuke could see Itachi's long hair swaying. Kakashi was pocketing his hands.

Did his tutor stroke his brother's hair?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Snake? Is it in your room?" Itachi basically jumped at him and examined his arms and legs. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Were you bitten? Where?"

"Umm…" Sasuke looks at Itachi's worried face and his anger dissipates. That big brother look really does completely disarm him. "I think it's in my room. I felt something moving." Sasuke lied again but Itachi was still fussing. Sasuke bowed down his head low when Itachi hugged him. "I'm alright, I'm okay."

"Sleep in my room tonight." Itachi suggests. In his mind, his little brother was fearful of snakes and was hallucinating about them. He must have had a nightmare about the slithery creatures. "Big brother will protect you from the snakes, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke was back in his brother's good graces. HA! Beat that Kakashi! Who's going to bed with Itachi now?! NOT YOU! That's for sure!

"I'll be seeing myself out then." Kakashi directs his smile to Sasuke. "Good night, Sasuke." His tutor pats his arm in goodbye. "See you next week."

Kakashi then extends a hand to Itachi's direction. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." Itachi shakes his hands.

That would have been the end to it but Sasuke notices how tight his sensei's grip was. When they let go, Kakashi let his fingers slide on Itachi's, like they were protesting to remove the touch. "Good night." Kakashi gives Itachi a little charming smile before turning around and closing the door behind him. Not a minute later, they could hear the engine of a car revving and driving out.

Just like that, Kakashi was gone.

There were angels singing in Sasuke's ears, harps were playing and the heavens were celebrating. Finally, the evil has been purged. Already the world seemed a better place, a happy place, full of hopes and dreams and smiles and wonder. Ahh… Life is good.

"Go to bed." Itachi ruffles his hair.

Sasuke obeys. Finally, some rest. This night has truly been a tiresome one. He goes under the covers excitedly. It was for moments like these that he was thankful Itachi saw him as a child. He could act as juvenile and silly as he wants without anyone sneering at him.

After Itachi had changed into his sleepwear, he turned off the lights and hoped on the bed beside Sasuke. Itachi hasn't even had the chance to lie down when Sasuke was already bombarding him with requests.

"Since I missed my lessons today, will you teach me Itachi?" Sasuke tried to keep the excitement inside him. "I have a copy of my problem sets; we should work on it tomorrow."

Itachi pat his head. "Sure, after I finish with work."

"I thought you took the day off?" Sasuke frowned but it came out as slightly angry. "It's the weekend. You don't have work for two days, remember?"

"I told Kakashi I'd see him tomor-."

"WHAT?" Sasuke sat up to look at Itachi's face and see if he was lying. "Why did you do that?!" He almost shouted. "Are you serious?!" Translated as DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE ME GO INSANE?!

"We're discussing the direction of the study." Itachi pointed to the whiteboard. "There's a calculation there that might change the course of history. You might see the Hatake-Uchiha Equation real soon. I've always wanted one named after me."

ASDASDASDASDADFSDSSAFAD for a lack of a better word because now Kakashi and Itachi have a love child in the form of an equation. Sasuke feels like crying now. How was he going to compete with Itachi and Kakashi's unborn baby?! ADSDASDAFUCKINGASDASASDSA

"Itachi… be honest with me…" Sasuke gets the courage to speak up to his brother. They were closer when they were both younger and Sasuke could only hope that nothing has changed. "What do you think of my tutor? Do you like him?"

"He's very smart." Itachi didn't even think for an answer. "He's a problem-solver kind of scientist. That's the reason why I don't see his name in most of the projects he's working on. He's more of like a consultant of sorts."

"That's great and all." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Yay, let's all clap our hands and give Kakashi more praise, yay… ARRRRG! Itachi was missing the point.

"Do you like – as in _like_ – him?

Itachi backtracks. "What do you mean _as in like_?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes again. Could ANYONE be denser?

Wait a minute.

Maybe this is not bad at all. Itachi's blush might mean he's just shy. His brother was a private person after all, refusing to go to public bathhouses and stuff. He never had experiences with gym lockers because he was accelerated at school. It doesn't actually mean that Itachi _liked_ Kakashi _that way_.

Would you look at that? Problem solved!

"Anyways, I-" Itachi smiles and laughs, then tries to hide his face in the pillow like a little schoolgirl. "-think he's okay."

Sasuke thinks they're in deep shit now.

Deep, deep shit.

Later that night, Sasuke gets out of bed like a zombie, grabs a wet tissue and erases the equations on the whiteboard while laughing softly like a maniac. He rummages Itachi's bag for some of that joint he's been smoking (his brother must have been taking some of those). He checks the medicine cabinet (his brother must have just taken the wrong pills). He walks down the kitchen, overturns the trash bin to look at the food packaging (his brother must have used expired ingredients). He gets a tray of eggs and just placed them in his study (the snake has got to eat something). He goes outside the house (because that's not illegal right? It's their front yard and he could go there when he likes. You have a problem with that?). He goes to his own room and places some eggs there too (for the snake, of course). After that, he goes back to Itachi's room, grabs his tutor's calling card from the table and rips them into tiny shreds before flushing them down the toilet.

If they really want to see him go insane, he'll go insane alright.

Then, Sasuke sleeps.


End file.
